Dragon Age: Origins: Skye Cousland
by The Champion of Kirkwall
Summary: This is a story following Skye Cousland. Set during the events of DA:O Please review and follow and favorite.


**DRAGON AGE: ORIGINS**

THE CHANTRY'S HUBRIS

'And so is the Golden City blackened

With each step you take in my hall.

Marvel at perfection for it is fleating.

You have brought Sin to heaven

And doom upon all the world.'

-Canticle of Threnodies 8:13

_The Chantry teaches us that it is the hubris of men which brought the darkspawn into our world. The mages had sought to usurp Heaven but, instead they destroyed it._

_They were cast out. Twisted and cursed by their own corruption. They returned as monsters. The first of the darkspawn._

_They became a blight upon the lands, unstoppable and relentless._

_The dwarven kingdoms were the fist to fall, and from the Deep Roads the darkspawn drove at us again and again until finally we neared...annihilation. _

_Until...The Grey Wardens came._

_Men and woman from every race, mages and warriors, barbarians and kings... the Grey Wardens sacrificed everything to stem the tide of darkness... and prevailed._

_It has been four centeries since that victory and we have kept our vigil. We have watched and waited for the darkspawn to return. But those who once called us heroes... have forgotten. _

_We are few now. And our warnings have been ignored for too long. It may even be too late, for I have seen with my own eyes what lies on the horizon. Maker help us all._

_**Our hope lies with a young woman. For generations her family, the Cousland's, have sterwarded the lands of Highever, earning the trust of the people with justice and temperance. When Fereldan was occupied by the Orlesian Empire, her father and grandfather served the embattled kings of their land. Today her elder brother takes up house Cousland 's banner in service of the king - not against the Orlesians, but against the bestial darkspawn in the south. But she has no idea of the dangers that lie ahead. In this tale we follow the journey of a Fereldan Noble who either saves the world with a great sacrifice, or with evil magic. Her name, Skye Cousland.**_

_PROLOGUE: Castle Cousland_

It was a warm summers day in Highever. I was with my mother when a guard came up to me.

"His Lordship wants to speak with you my Lady."

"Where is my father?"

"In the grand hall my Lady."

"Thank you." I looked at my mum, "I'll find you later." I left for the grand hall. When I got there, I entered by one of the side doors. The suns rays shining through the windows.

"Sorry, pup; I didn't see you there." My Father looked at me. His grey hair and facial were neat and tidily trimmed. "Howe, you remember my daughter?"

"Yes and she's grown into a lovely woman so I see." Howe was an old friend of my father's and he was thew Arl of Amaranthine. "

"Is your family here?" I asked the grey haired Arl.

"Oh no. I left them behind at Amaranthine. But they send their best regards. Though my son, Thomas, was asking for you. Perhaps I'll bring him next time."

"Thomas is a few years younger than I."

"As you get older, this years make little difference. A battle hard won."

"I don't think my daughter would agree to that offer Howe. She's stubborn and she has a mind of her own these days."

"No doubt becaise you trained her as a warrior. How...unique."

"My family are of warrior blood Howe. Unlike yours. Anyway, that's not the reason I summoned you here." My father looked at a guard, "Please...show Duncan in.". A man with her s black hair in a neat ponytail and bushy facial hair came in. His silver armour was shiny and he had a sword and a dagger on his back. "It's an honour to be a guest in your hall my Lordship." Duncan said.

"You didn't mention that a Grey Warden would be present." Howe complained.

"Duncan arrived just recently, unannounced." My father replied, "Pup, brother Aldous has told you about the Grey Wardens, I hope?"

"They're great warriors who protected the lands long ago." I said with great pride.

"Indeed. Legends of the Grey Wardens say that they protected us against blights on the land before it spread to the capitals. Denerim, Antiva city. All of them."

"Yes. And the need for more of them have arisen." Duncan looked down to the floor.

"Are you sure this is even a blight?" Howe yelled.

"There has been no sign of an Archdemon. But it's early days. And you are speaking to a Grey Warden who noticed the rise of Darkspawn numbers in the south."

"How many darkspawn are there in this blight?" I asked.

"Thousands. Maybe hundreds of thousands. It's a bad omen for this amount of darkspawn to appear on the surface. We very rarely see so many outside the Deep Roads."

"Can you define rarely?"

"Only when there is a blight. And there hasn't been one in nearly four centuries."

"Right. Why is a Grey Warden in Highever though?" I asked, "We're just another city."

"Duncan is looking for recruits. He has his eye on Ser Gilmore."

"And, if I may be so bald, your daughter looks like a promising recruit."

"My daughter is not going to the south. And she certainly isn't becoming a Grey Warden."

"Why not father? Why can't I become a Grey Warden?"

"You did just call them great warriors of legend old friend." Howe thought he was being clever.

"I don't have many children to gibe them all away. Unless you decide to use the right of conscription?"

"I assure you your Lordship, that I don't intend on doing so. We are too few to contend with Fereldan's nobilities."

"I can't believe you father." I yelled, "I don't want to sit down in that chair and govern Highever whilst your away. I don't want to stay here and sit on my arse all day, waiting for news from Ostagar when you and Fergus could die on the battlefield. I want to fight."

"Ypoir mother's already twisted in knots about me and your brother going. She won't see reason. And I don't want to see you get hurt so young."

"I'm not a child anymore! I can fight. If I can't go, then what was the point of training me to fight ?"

"Skye-"

"No! I want to be a Grey Warden. My wish was to become one. You told me: Never give up on your dreams. Believe, and they will come true. Well I've been believing for years and now my hopes are shattered. I hope your happy."

"Skye, calm down. There'll be other opportunities-"

"No there won't be. Our family is that of warriors. You served under King Maric. You kicked those Orlesian bums back to Orlais! And now your- I hope you die at Ostagar." I ran for the front door. My hair flowing behind me.

"Skye get back here! Skye!" My father called after me. I didn't listen. I ran and I didn't look back. I had to speak to Fergus.

I entered my room. First I had to get into my armour. If I was going to stay in this hell hole, I might as well look after it in style. The armour was made of steel, not the best, but I would get better armour in due course. Then I slung my silver longsword over my shoulder along with my Highever shield.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." It was Ser Gilmore.

"What do you want?"

"Your nan wants you to get you dog."

"Boudica has down nothing wrong."

"I know that. But she's in the kitchen."

"Makers breath!"

"And keep your bloody dog out of my kitchen!"

"Whatever nan!"

"I left the kitchen with Boudica at my heels. I slammed the door behind me.

'"My lady, forgive me for asking, but what is the matter with you?"

"None of you bloody business." I stormed off, tripping over a broom that was left on the floor.

"Darling, are you alright?"

"Mother, I'm okay really. Do you know where Fergus is?"

"In his room no doubt; saying his last goodbyes to Oriana and your nephew. Why?"

"Thanks mother." I left for my brothers room. When I got there I knocked on the door then entered.

"If it isn't my dear sister." Fergus greeted me. He walked over and gave me a hug. "I'm going g to miss you Skye."

"We're all going to miss you dear brother."

"Father, when can I get my own sword." That was Owen, my nephew, he was seven.

"Don't you worry. I'll bring one back from the south and give it to you."

"Die dire rabbit! Darkspawn, beware my sword of thrufiness!"

"I think it's truthiness." My father entered. I gave him the evil eye. He looked away from me. "Say hello to all the wenches when you get there."

"Daddy, what's a wench? Is it something you use to pull a bucket out of a well?"

"No Owen. A wench is a woman who hands out ale, or one who drinks a lot of ale."

"Bryce!" Luckily my Mother was here as well.

"In wish you were going to be on the battlefield as well, Skye. You would be a great asset to the troops." Fergus put his hands on my shoulders.

"I wish I was as well. But father says no, and mother says no, and then there's Duncan. He's a Grey Warden and father refuses that too." The bell rang for supper. The night had crept in fast. I told my family and Ser Gilmore that I would have an early night. So I went to my room. I thought of my childhood. I would dance around with my father. That's what little girls do. I came back to the present. I changed out my armour and got into bed. I closed my eyes and fell straight to sleep.


End file.
